


Breathe Again

by Chibi_Mathilda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Happy Ending, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mathilda/pseuds/Chibi_Mathilda
Summary: For the improv challenge on the Fanfiction Amino: Use 5 themes to write a small oneshot. My themes were Light, Dark, Insanity, Smile and Breath Again.In which we take a small look into the feelings of Crendence and how Newt saved him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language so mistakes are possible ^^"
> 
> I'm also not that familiar with the fandom even if I do own the book and already saw the movie twice :)
> 
> This is basically me writing something out of my comfort zone in order to battle a very persistent case of writer's block...
> 
> I do hope you will all enjoy this little brain fart of mine ^-^

Credence had been born unlucky. There was just no other way to describe it, for life seemed to have it in for him. He’d been orphaned at a young age, then taken in  
by an abusive woman who would take even the slightest excuse possible to hit him with his own belt. Even when he thought he finally found a friend, someone there  
for him, it turned out to be a lie…

Mister Graves had seemed like an angel at first, offering his help and support, taking care of Credence when Mary Lou had hit him again. But he’d only been after the obscurus, he never really cared for the boy! And when Credence found out the truth… Oh boy there was no way to describe the emotions running through him, the betrayal, the hurt, but most off all the anger. The anger that coursed through him after mister Graves slapped him, called him a squid, said he was useless…

The anger boiled all around him, through him, sucked him in, until the obscurus burst out. The dark energy swirled around him, lashed out at everything in his path  
and could bring nothing but destruction and Credence loved it! He had been hurt one too many times and now he would be the one hurting people! The insanity that  
build up with each painful word, each hit and each degrading look passed his way took over his normally submissive self until he no longer cared what he was  
doing.

But where there was darkness there was also light. The two are forever interwoven in a dance that can’t be stopped, and Credence’s light came in the form of an  
English wizard… Newt Scamander. He talked Credence down, protected him from the aurors that wanted to kill him and took him in as an apprentice. The man  
was more comfortable with his creatures but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care for the boy. Slowly but surely he broke down all the walls that Credence had built, helped him control the darkness inside him and more than anything he gave the boy a purpose in life. For the first time in years the obscurial could smile again, he was happy and could see a bright future for himself.

For the first time in years Credence felt like he could breathe again and it was all thanks to Newt Scamander.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback on how to improve is much appreciated! As is pointing out any writing mistakes I've made ^-^


End file.
